His Sweet Revenge
by TheStarryNep
Summary: Not the typical Mario story. With hatred burning intensely in his heart and mind, Luigi eventually snaps and gives everyone he knows a bit of sweet revenge that he believes was long overdue. One-shot. Rated T for swearing and character death.


**Ello peeps to my first Mario story on here, yey! This is the result of being extremely bored today and deciding to write this thingy. Also, I'm quite entertained by an evil Luigi, so there's another thing. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Warning: Contains character death.**

* * *

Wouldn't _it be great… if he was gone?_

Those few words kept ringing in Luigi's mind. The younger brother of the two Mario Brothers sat quietly in the living room of the house that he and his brother shared, the TV on that was showing nothing but static.

 _Wouldn't it be great… if he was out of your life?_

Luigi's face would wrinkle up in frustration as these thoughts kept ringing in his head, trying to read the book he held in his hands.

"Shut up, stupid thoughts… I'm trying to freaking read here," he murmured, flipping over to the next page.

 _But wouldn't it be great if you had the spotlight for once?_

Luigi looked up from his book and stared at the static TV, the grip on the pages so hard that it ripped a bit of the top of them. He sighed, as a few tears fell down his pale face.

 _It's okay to cry, you're crying out some of your anger that's been building inside of you… but it's not going to be enough, you need all of that anger out._

Luigi gripped his ripping book even tighter as he looked back down at it. "I… I'm not crying from any anger…!" he sobbed.

 _Then what are you crying for?_

These words didn't generate a wordy response from the plumber in green, as he continued to cry and sob.

 _You've been all alone recently, with no one to go to about this. How does that make you feel?_

Luigi took several moments to wipe his face from his tears and spoke once more. "It… it makes me feel completely worthless…" he muttered, as he then grabbed the seat cushion.

 _That's right. But they should know that you're worth way more than how you look. Your problems could all be solved with one simple solution._

Luigi's extremely dull expression soon became an expression that showed much curiosity. "What do you mean, 'one simple solution'?" he asked softly.

 _Easy. Just eliminate the things that's been putting you down, time and time again._

Luigi sat on this statement for several moments. He was always known as the shy, awkward, clumsy little brother to the most amazing, most famous, most jumpy plumber Mario. He'd always be considered a brave soul who jumps into the way of danger to save the day. Luigi would always go on these adventures with Mario, however not nearly as many people would begin to recognize the plumber in green, despite outstanding efforts from him. This made Luigi upset sometimes, but as time passed he had learned to accept it, which in turn made him feel awful.

 _There's no need for you to accept the way things are right now. Why not eliminate the things… or should I say_ _obstacles_ _... that have been in your way for far too goddamn long._

Luigi's look of curiosity soon changed into an ugly scowl, his hands no longer on the seat cushion but formed into two clenched fists as at the same time a dark green aura surrounded him. "Eliminating… the obstacles…" he mumbled.

 _Yes, exactly. Eliminate the ones who brought you this pain._

Luigi closed his eyes and sat on this statement as well. He despised living like a human who no one gave any concern to, but he took a moment to think about what his thoughts were telling him to do. Were they right? Were they wrong? The green plumber struggled to find the right thing to do in his mind.

 _I know you hate living like this. It's natural for a guy to feel like this after being all alone, with no one who cares or even respects your existence. You can change that, and rid yourself of the pain… all you need to do is eliminate everyone who did this to you._

Luigi reopened his eyes, and smiled demonically. His sapphire-blue eyes were now a cold silver, and his clenched fists were now sparking with lots of blue-green electricity. His chest area began to emit a dim black light and in several moments his attire was changed completely into a much darker and eviler appearance.

 _You've contained in all that hatred for so long that it pretty much turned your heart pitch black, that's why your chest area shone that light. Now you're fully prepared to eliminate all the people who have made you the human being you are right now._

Luigi formed a thunderbolt and launched it at the static TV, the old appliance bursting into flames. His demonic smile only widened and became even more demonic than what it was before.

"I'm going to… eliminate everyone… even the man who's considered as the heroic Super Mario…" he said, chuckling as he disappeared from the living room of the house he and his brother shared.

* * *

A few days had passed and it was the day of Princess Peach's weekly kidnapping. Ever since, Luigi had been staying at the princess's castle as he fabricated a story of him and his brother's house burning down due to a 'power shortage'. As per usual on the day the princess was kidnapped, Mario ran out to save her and bring her back home unharmed. Luigi, as usual from these past weeks, stayed behind from the action and adventure. Today though, would be different.

"I'm sick of this shit… everything will be changing today… I'm going to follow the bastard I call my own 'brother'," he muttered, as he quietly followed his older brother towards the fowl Bowser's Castle. He quickly and quietly made it all the way to the castle, and spotted where Mario, the princess, and disgusting ol' Bowser were at. Luigi hid behind a wall and spotted the weekly fight unfold.

"Bowser, I don't know why you keep wasting your time with kidnapping Peach from her own castle, it always ends with me defeating you and taking her back!" Mario shouted.

"Why, you seriously think you're going to win this time, plumber?" Bowser scoffed mockingly. "You don't know what ace I have up my sleeve this time, it very well could be your end."

"I'd honestly love to see that, Bowser," Mario said as the red plumber lunged himself towards the large Koopa.

"Beat his ass like you usually do, Mario!" Peach shouted.

Luigi watched silently as Mario and Bowser had their weekly brawl. Bowser continued attempting to punch Mario in his face, but Mario was too quick for the King Koopa, as he dodged punches like it was nothing. Mario raised a fiery fist up and gave Bowser a sucker punch right in his face, knocking the Koopa back. Bowser whipped his tail at Mario, launching the plumber back several feet.

"Is that the best you got, King Koopa?" Mario said, huffing. "Where's your ace?"

"Oh, it's right where you're standing," Bowser said as he pressed a button on a remote he held in his hand.

Mario leaped out of the way of a ginormous falling cage, and punched Bowser along with it. Bowser grabbed the plumber's leg and threw him over his shoulder. Mario easily landed on his feet and he quickly warmed up flames in his hands.

"Is this really how these two fight? Holy damn, it's pathetic," Luigi muttered as he kept watching. In almost no more time at all, Mario had Bowser right down on the floor.

"Bowser, you're pathetic. You're honestly just a tiny workout for me these days," Mario said, his hands on his hips.

"If you call me pathetic, what about the excuse you call a younger brother?" Bowser laughed. "Is he that scared of this place?"

Luigi felt a vein or two pop in his body from sudden sheer anger. "How dare that low-life bastard call me that!" he grumbled as he kept watching.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised, Luigi is afraid of a lot of dumb shit, I honestly don't see how we're related," Mario replied, shrugging.

Luigi felt two more veins pop in even more rising anger. He closed his eyes, clenched his fists, and the dark green aura reappeared around him.

 _Remember: eliminate the ones who brought you this pain. Eliminate both Mario and Bowser. The one you go to first shouldn't matter, but hearing the screaming and cries from them should satisfy you plenty._

Luigi began chuckling softly as he took out a large knife he hid in his pockets. "Eliminating them should be a breeze," he snickered as he disappeared from his hiding spot.

"Hmm… did you guys hear something?" Mario asked both Peach and Bowser.

"I didn't hear anything Mario, why you ask?" Peach said, confused.

"No, I literally thought I just heard my—!" Mario was soon unable to finish his sentence as he began coughing dryly.

"Mario?! Hey, what's the matter?!" Peach shrieked with concern.

"I… can't… breathe…!" Mario coughed to say. "It's like… I'm being choked…!"

"That's right, you disgusting excuse of a brother," Luigi snapped, reappearing in front of the group with Mario in a chokehold and the knife to the red plumber's neck.

"L-Luigi?! Wh-What are you d-doing here? Weren't you at the c-castle?" Peach said, stammering. "L-Let go of Mario right n-now!"

Luigi glared at all three people in the room as he continued to choke Mario. "Why should I let go of the brother who's been in my way for so goddamn long?" he simply said, tightening his grasp.

"Been… in your… w-way…?" Mario said, as he continuously tried gasping for air. "Wh-What…?"

"I heard and saw everything here, Mario. I saw and heard the fight, and I also heard the smart remarks that you and Bowser made about me, especially _your_ remark, you piece of shit," Luigi growled, as he lowered the knife and stabbed Mario in his leg.

"G-Gaaaaah…!" Mario screamed, as blood began to drip down his leg and soak his blue overalls.

"Mario!" Peach cried. "Luigi, let go of him, please!"

Luigi placed the bloody knife back in his pocket, as he didn't give any care in the world about the large amount of blood dripping, and with his left hand began to charge up his electricity, which was a lot stronger than before. He pointed his palm at the princess and electrocuted her, her screaming not fazing him in the slightest.

"Peachy!" Mario shouted. "Stop electrocuting her!"

Mario attempted to kick Luigi off of him with the leg that got stabbed, but only ended in failure as it did absolutely nothing to him. Luigi only smirked evilly as he tightened his grasp on Mario with both of his hands, giving Peach time to recover from being electrocuted.

"Mario, you're such a bastard, you know that? All of you are disgusting bastards, but y'know what? I shall make Bowser's Castle all of your graves, I'll make it your graves written with the blood that had once circulated throughout your bodies. Consider this an act of kindness from me," he explained, as he began to bend Mario's neck.

"M-Mariooooo…!" Peach screamed as loud as she could.

"Luigi… how can you… do this… to your own… b-brother…?" Mario asked, as he was almost out of air.

"So now you call me your brother when you're _this_ close to your death, huh? If only you were a much better brother to me, then maybe I wouldn't have to do this. But I guess having all that 'super cool' spotlight makes people forget they have a fucking sibling too. Mario, you deserve to go to hell, so let me be gracious and start you on that long journey there," Luigi replied, fully snapping Mario's neck. The snap was so loud and noticeable that it filled the Bowser Castle walls with echoes.

"Mario! Noooo!" Peach screeched, tears rapidly falling down her face as she attempted to reach her arm out for him.

It deemed useless for the princess as Luigi let go of Mario's now lifeless body, as it thumped to the cold floor. Bowser couldn't say a single word as he was completely flabbergasted at the events that had just unfolded.

 _Oh my, you eliminated your older brother incredibly easy. How does it feel now that he's gone and out of your life?_

"Heh heh… that felt extremely fucking good… heh heh heh…!" Luigi said, chuckling maniacally as he stared at Princess Peach with his cold silver eyes. "I guess the ol' 'Super Mario' is super dead."

Peach's eyes watered harshly and her lips began to quiver. "M-Mario… MARIOOOO!" she screamed as she wept for her dead boyfriend. "He can't be dead, he can't be dead!"

"Oh, sorry for you missy, but he's really dead. And it doesn't appear that he brought any 1-Up Mushrooms with him either. He's gone for good," Luigi confirmed, laughing evilly.

"Holy hell… is this really Luigi I'm looking at right now…?" Bowser said slowly, still astonished.

Luigi's silver eyes wandered towards Bowser's astonished eyes as he chuckled. "Hell yeah, Luigi is my name and revenge is my game," he replied, swiftly grabbing Bowser's throat. The Koopa King didn't get a chance to do anything about it, as he tried flailing his arms around. "And you're going to be the next one to die."

"What?!" Peach shrieked.

"What?!" Bowser exclaimed as well. "H-Hey, wait a moment, Luigi… what did I do to you?!"

"You're just the same as Mario… like I said earlier, I heard the smart remarks you made about me, I know how you thought of me before, and now, I'm just giving you some of my thoughts long overdue. You're going to die the same way as Mario," Luigi said simply, as he very slowly twisted his neck.

"Luigi, stop right now!" Peach yelled.

Luigi ignored Peach's order and continued to twist the Koopa King's neck, his evil grin on his face not once disappearing.

"Luigi, I'm…!" Bowser only managed to say before his neck was snapped as well. The noise of the snap were once again echoed off the walls of the castle. Luigi let go of Bowser's neck and let his lifeless body flop right onto the floor, creating a new layer of echoing.

Peach could only cover her mouth and quietly cry in speechlessness. Her makeup was messed up horribly by her crying and she was shaking in fear of the man that stood in front of her. Luigi turned to her slowly, his silver eyes piercing into her soul, the princess gasping in indescribable fear.

 _You have not only killed your brother, but you have also killed the king of the Koopa Kingdom and you have the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom who is shaking in fear of your presence! That amount of power must feel amazing, doesn't it?_

Luigi began chuckling again, as he slowly walked over to the last person alive in the room: Princess Peach. The princess was unable to move as she was completely frozen in fear by him. Luigi only saw this as an advantage to him, as he spoke to her.

"Well, princess… you just happened to see the deaths of your boyfriend _and_ your kidnapper in the span of a few minutes… I'm sure you have a lot to say to me… if you got the guts to do so," he said, snickering.

Peach lowered her hands from her face and curled them into small fists, tears still pouring down her peachy face as she stared into Luigi's cold, silver eyes. "How dare you do such an unthinkable thing to those two…!" she grumbled, trying to keep her stare.

"Peachy, I want to make this easier for you, that is if you make it easy for yourself. It isn't that hard of a task to do," Luigi stated, as he slowly paced up and down the room, never losing his stare at the pink princess.

"What do you want, Luigi? I'm not gonna do a darn thing for you if it's the least bit unreasonable, I'm not kidding around!" Peach shouted.

Luigi stopped pacing around the room and once again approached the princess, grabbing her face and lightly pulled her closer to his own. "Oh you silly princess, you should know that anything that's unreasonable is _perfect_ for me, and if you don't listen to my order, I might as well kill you too," he said, licking his lips.

Peach became immediately uncomfortable with his statement and his actions. She looked down and sighed, more tears falling down her face and then looked back up, nodding. "What do you want then, Luigi?" she asked, much quieter than before.

"Oh, again you silly princess, you should definitely know what I want… and that is… your kingdom," Luigi replied, pulling Peach even closer to him to the point where their noses touched and their eyes were pierced on each other's.

Peach's eyes became even more watery as she heard Luigi's unreasonable request. She began sobbing once again as everything was being taken away from her. "L-Luigi… wh-wha…" she sobbed.

"It's easy, princess. It's either your kingdom… or your life…" Luigi stated, as he summoned a large amount of electricity. "I can easily kill you with just this, princess, so I'd start deciding quick."

"Luigi… please don't make me decide… don't make me decide about something like this!" Peach begged.

Luigi grabbed Peach by her dress with one hand and charged up even more electricity with the other, his face plastered with a scowl. "You are going to make a decision _right now_ , or I will end your pathetic life," he ordered, gritting his teeth.

Peach burst into tears once more and nodded in defeat. "You win… you… win…" she whimpered as she let her head fall.

Luigi's smirk returned to his face as he let go of the princess's dress, but his sinister stare never left off of her. "You're a smart one for giving up, princess. It'll be quite the buzz once news gets around that both the Mushroom Kingdom and Koopa Kingdom have fallen to the hands of me," he said. "Soon, all of this land will be reconstructed into the kingdom that will make you wish you were already dead."

* * *

Soon after the events in Bowser's Castle, both Mario and Bowser were laid to rest. Many came to both of their funerals to pay respects to the two frenemies. At the same time, both the Mushroom and Koopa Kingdoms were forced to give up all of their land to Luigi and become one large kingdom, which most people then began referring it as the Black Kingdom. Any who opposed Luigi would be put into prisons around the kingdom. The times of happiness were made into times of sadness and torture.

It was the aftermath of another 'Taken Tuesday' that no one had ever expected…


End file.
